


we’ll take care of you

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Hurt and comfort, tw deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Some upset Patton and very caring friends, can be seen as platonic or romantic I guess?





	we’ll take care of you

Patton knew he trusted too easily, loved too hard, and that it was his fault that he was now crying into his pillow.

He had been woken up by a text, a text from his now ex boyfriend saying they were over.

That they had been over for quite a while, and the only reason he had stayed with Patton was for certain things.

So now Patton was heartbroken, and alone.

He reached for his phone, scrolling through the contacts until he reached Virgil’s. Of all people he would definitely be awake right now.

P: Virge can you please come over?

And Virgil knew that if Patton of all people was awake, something had definitely happened.

V: I’m on my way

In five minutes, Virgil had arrived. He heard Patton’s soft sobs from upstairs and immediately ran up.

“It’s okay, Pat, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” the purple haired emo had said, sitting on the bed and pulling Patton close.

“He....he dumped me, through text. This is all my fault-“

“No. No it is not,” Virgil said instantly, “none of this is your fault.”

With one hand running through Patton’s hair, Virgil used the other to text Damien.

V: Dee get your butt up and come over to Patton’s, I don’t give a fuck if this wakes you up he needs you

When Damien received the text he didn’t even bother replying, just headed out into the night in the direction of Patton’s house.

He never complained when Patton instantly hugged him tightly the second he arrived, not that he would have complained anyway.

The night was spent with Damien and Virgil comforting Patton, it didn’t matter if neither of them would sleep as long as he would.

Patton eventually drifted off, lying between the two of them.

Virgil and Damien stayed awake, talking quietly, so quietly, and moving off the bed as quickly but quietly as they could.

They left the house and returned before Patton was awake, and smirked at each other before returning to their original positions on the bed and drifting off.

If the secret between them was that they just destroyed the car of the boy who dared to break Patton’s heart and probably also his face while they were at it, it was strictly between them.


End file.
